Ranger's Apprentice and Facebook!
by Cassidy Hunter of Artemis
Summary: What happens with the characters of RA and FB? Read and Find out! sorry, not very good with summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT i repeat do NOT own Ranger's Apprentice! John Flanagan has that privilege!**

* * *

_**Will Treaty**_Hey Halt?

**Comments**

**Halt You-do-not-c-m****_e_** What, Will?

_**Will Treaty**_ I'M FEELIN' 22!

_**Alyss The-Most-Amazing-Diplomat-Ever! and 99 others like this**_

_**Halt You-do-not-c-me**_ AGH! THE HORROR!11 stupid 1's

_**Will Treaty**_ hehe

_**Halt You-do-not-c-me**_And how are there over a hundred likes on your above comment?

_**Will Treaty**_ ...

* * *

_**Alyss The-Most-Amazing-Diplomat-Ever!**__ sticks and stones may break my bones but words may never hurt me!_

**Comments**

_**Horace the Amazing **_*grabs a dictionary and throws at Alyss* Yes they can

_**Alyss The-Most-Amazing-Diplomat-Ever!**_HORACE!

* * *

_**Pauline Alyss The-Most-Amazing-Diplomat-Ever!**_really Alyss?

_**Halt You-do-not-c-me likes this**_

**Comments**

_**Alyss-The-Most-Amazing-Diplomat-Ever! **_umm...

* * *

_**Will Treaty**_ Why are_** Pauline**_ and I the only ones with normal names? ?:/

**_Pauline_****_and 1 other likes this_**

**Comments**

_**Halt You-do-not-c-me**_ Because you're not awesome!

_**Alyss The-Most-Amazing-Diplomat-Ever!**__**and 49 others like this comment**_

* * *

**_Evanlyn-to-Cassandra_** Hey who is coming to my party? :D

_**Alyss The-Most-Amazing-Diplomat-Ever! and 199 others like this**_

* * *

That's it for now! R&R for more chappies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Halt do the disclaimer.**

**Halt: Why?**

**Me: I'll give you coffee...**

**Halt: *says really fast* SHEDOESN'TOWNTHERANGER'SAPPRENTICEBOOKSORANYOFTHECHARACTERS!ALLOFTHISCAMEFROMTHEUNKNOWNDEPTHSOFHERMIND! now where's my coffee!**

* * *

_**Will Treaty **_Halt?

**Comments**

**Halt You-do-not-c-m****_e_** What Will?

_**Will Treaty**_ I was thinking...

_**Halt You-do-not-c-me**_ You're an apprentice. You're not ready to think

_**Will Treaty**_ ugh...

* * *

_**Will Treaty**_ _Greybeard Halt is a friend of mine_

_He lives on Redmont's hill_

_Greybeard Halt never took a bath_

_And they say He never will!_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_Fare thee well, I say_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_I'll see you on your way_

_Greybeard Halt, he lost a bet_

_He lost his winter coat_

_When winter comes, Halt stays warm_

_By sleeping 'mongst the goats._

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_Fare thee well, I say_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_I'll see you on your way._

_Greybeard Halt, he lives with goats_

_That's what I've heard tell_

_He hasn't changed his socks for years_

_But the goats doesn't mind the smell!_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_Fare thee well, I say_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_I'll see you on your way_

_Greybeard Halt is a fighting man_

_I've heard common talk_

_That Greybeard Halt, he cuts his hair_

_With a carving knife and fork!_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_Fare thee well, I say_

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt_

_I'll see you on your way_

**Comments**

_**Halt You-do-not-c-me**_ You better start running... -_-

_**Will Treaty**_uh-oh...

* * *

**_Jarl_**Man! Politics are BORING!

_**Oberjarl and 299 other Skandians like this**_

_**Oberjarl**_I KNOW!

_**Jarl**_ Wait. did FB just say other Skandians?

_**Oberjarl**_Yea... it did

_**Facebook**_ duh...

* * *

_**Alyss The-Most-Amazing-Diplomat-Ever! changed her name to Lady Gwendolyn**_

_**Will Treaty** _NO! YOU ARE ALYSS!

Alyss Most-Amazing-Diplomat-Ever! LADY GWENDOLYN

Will Treaty ALYSS!

Malcolm the wizard MALCOLM!

Will Treaty ...

Alyss The-Most-Amazing-Diplomat-Ever! ...

Malcolm what'd I do?

* * *

R&R for more Chappies! Now for Shoutouts!

moniquebowman: Thank you! hope you liked this chapter!

thedoctor10whovian: I tried the best i could!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

_**Not a chapter! I will be moving this story to a different story (read: im rewriting it) because it broke a rule! I will let you know when the new story is up!**_


End file.
